


Parallel Lines

by oceania



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Realization, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad drabble about missed chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to Adagio for Strings and feeling sad. I have so many stories on the go and this is where my brain wanted to go? So, it's sad and dark. Inspired by the saddest music ever written.

There was a moment when Danny knew that Steve had figured it out. At last, and too late. An isolated tear overflowed-- engraving a fresh line for just a moment, and forever. Steve stumbled over his “I do,” although no one guessed why. Even the bride found it endearing. “You getting choked up, sailor?” she teased. And Steve smiled at Catherine’s lovely face and kissed her on cue. 

Later, in private, Steve whispered. “You never said…”  
“You wouldn’t have…” Danny choked out.  
“Thing is Danno? I would have.” 

Steve dabbed at his eyes as he walked toward his waiting wife.


End file.
